A Twisted Cat's Tail
by snakebit1995
Summary: Mandalay is starting to get up there in age and is feeling a bit of pressure from her friend to find a boyfriend. She brushes these off but after a chance meeting and later interactions she begins to spark feelings for a man, the only problem is that he's half her age and still a student at UA. Now she has to decide to push these feelings far away, or run head first into them.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **This story was inspired by a Dojin I saw, it's not hentai like that one was but the pairing is the same.**

* * *

 **Shino Sousaki's POV (AKA Mandalay's POV)**

"They want me to go to UA and give a speech to some first years." I said looking at a letter "They want me to demonstrate team leadership techniques."

"Well are you gonna go?" Ryuuko asked "I'll watch Kouta if you want."

"Getting a babysitter isn't the issue." I sighed "I don't know if I wanna go deal with a bunch of kids as a guest instructor for the day."

"Just go, you'll probably have fun." My friend laughed "When do you have to go?"

"Next Wednesday." I said.

"Okay, I'll make sure not to make any dates so I can watch the shrimp." Pixie smiled.

"Dates?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone…but I signed up for one of those online dating sites."

"PFFT!" I spit and laughed a bit.

"What!" she huffed "I'm at marrying age and I'm not getting any younger I need to find a man."

She smirked "Sides you're one to talk you don't have a boyfriend or husband either."

"I'm too busy to date." I rolled my eyes "Sides I'm not gonna try and force it, if I meet the right guy I'll know."

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

I arrived at UA bright and early, I hadn't been here in years but the halls were oddly familiar.

"I wonder if Kouta would want to come here someday." I frowned "Maybe if he didn't hate heroes he would…OUF!"

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ended up bumping into some kid.

"Oh sorry about that." I said helping him up.

"No it's fine I shouldn't have been reading notes." He said.

I looked down at this kid, he was cute, a little shorter than me, messy green hair, innocent face that was countered by his more grown and muscular body.

"Wait you're Mandalay." He noted "I'm like a really big fan, I've watched that scene of you and the other Pussycats teaming up to stop that villain with the liquid sugar powers."

"Yeah that's me, boy I'm surprised you remember that case that was years ago when we were just starting out.." I laughed "I'm guest speaking for a few classes today, maybe I'll see you later."

I started walking off "What a nice boy, cute too."

* * *

 **Later**

"So today we're going to be doing some team building exercises." I said.

I was instructing Class 1-A for their practical training.

"We're going to split into teams of 4, one of you will be deemed the leader and have to instruct the other members of your team though the course, it's important to listen to the leader but also know when to be independent, teams who work well together as a unit will get good marks, those who don't will fail. We have 20 students so five teams of four, come on and pick a number out of the hat to figure out what team your on, those with stars next to their number will be the leaders."

The class was divided into five teams and started to enter the course.

"Okay team 3." I smiled "Oh."

I looked over "You're that boy from earlier."

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded.

"Well good luck." I smiled "You're the leader right, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Yes!" he nodded and headed in with his team.

 ***BATHUMP***

"Huh?" I shook my head "That was…weird."

* * *

 **Later**

"Ugh." I laid down on the bed of the hotel I was staying back, I had a long day and it was late so I was gonna drive back in the morning "I'm exhausted, not that I can really sleep comfortably in a hotel room."

"Some of those kids have a lot of potential, that one with the green hair, Midoriya, he's going places." I smiled.

 ***BATHUMP***

"HNGH!" I grabbed my chest "There it is again, that weird feeling."

I closed my eyes and faded to sleep, resting for a new day…

* * *

 **A Few Months Later**

We were holding a camp for the UA students over the summer, I kinda enjoyed seeing them all again. Kouta wasn't getting along with them so well, he did end up passing out in the bath too, luckily Midoriya was there to catch him.

Saving Kouta like that…he really is such a great kid."

"Thank you so much." I smiled "you really are a nice boy."

"It was no big deal." I said.

I had been taking care of my nephew so that was when I noticed that Midoriya was there in just a towel, he was very muscular, more than I'd have expected.

"Umm…well I should make sure Kouta is alright." I said having realized I was staring at his abs "You should probably head back to you class."

"Alright." He was off.

"Oh god." I felt myself blushing "I'm some creepy pervert staring at a student half my age what is wrong with me."

 _Hmm…but he did look yummy._

"Shut up!" I slapped my face "There's no way, I'm not…attracted to a student."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest some ideas for the story if you want.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Knight

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mandalay's POV**

I woke up the next day hoping to avoid any sort of awkward situation with Midoriya, I found myself struggling a bit to understand why I was having strange feelings for him.

"Probably just something I ate, it's not like I could actually care about that kid." I mumbled "I'll just do my best to avoid him just in case though."

I headed outside where the students were already practicing.

"Mandalay why don't you help out over there." Eraserhead told me.

"Hmm?" I looked over where he was pointing.

 _Oh you gotta be kidding me!_

He wanted me to train Midoriya a bit, no big deal except the kid was shirtless, and he looked…so good. He had tight arms, big toned pecs, and those abs.

"Snap out of it." I shook my head "You're staring at him."

"Mandalay."

"YES?!" I yelped a bit when he walked up to me "I mean what do you need?"

"Nothing specific." He blinked "You just seemed lost was all."

"I'm fine, why don't you focus on your powers for a bit. You always break bones so you need to try and work on not doing…well that." I laughed.

"I've been getting better about not breaking things." He said squeezing his hands, this caused his forearms to flex a bit.

 _Just kill me now! I mean how does a kid this age even get a body, I know adults this kid could beat in an arm wrestling contest!_

"I've been working on letting my power run through my whole body but I can only hold it for a bit." He sighed.

"Well then try working on your endurance to stay in that mode longer." I said.

"That's what I was trying." He said "Here watch. HMPH!"

His body tensed up and flexed all over while letting off a slight energy.

 _This is hell, I am in some kind of hell meant to torture me for even thinking about him like this!_

"Y-You're doing great." I swallowed roughly "Keep it up I'm gonna go check on some others."

 _And take a cold shower._

"Pixie-Bob watch the kids, I'm not feeling to good I'm gonna go lie down."

* * *

 **Later**

"Ugh." I groaned waking up.

"What the heck?" I looked around and saw I was in teacher like outfit sitting behind a desk.

 _Is this a dream?_

I heard the door open and saw Midoriya walk in to the classroom in his uniform.

"Miss Mandalay." He walked towards my desk.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

 _Okay so this is definitely a dream._

"I was just having some trouble with this problem I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Sure here take a seat." I pointed at the chair that was for some reason near my desk.

 _This is super weird._

I was not in control of this dream so my body just talked and moved on its own. I started pointing at the paper and instructing him on math of all things. I stood up near the board and wrote an explanation to the problem.

 _I feel like…he's watching me._

The dream me looked back and smiled at Midoriya once we finished the lesson.

"You're a great teach Miss Mandalay." He smiled.

"Thank you, but you're a wonderful student." I smiled back.

I leaned over his chair and purred "If you weren't a student…"

"WAH!" I sat up in a tizzy "I…just had a dream about him now too, this is getting out of control."

I sat up and rubbed my head in frustration.

 _Why the hell is this happening._

I looked out and saw that it was already nighttime but I could hear a lot of screaming, and fighting. I used my powers to gather some information, there were villains here and they were attacking everything.

 _How'd they find this place…?_

"Kouta!" I suddenly ran off "Please be okay!"

I had known the boy would go and hide away in his own little place in the mountains. I ran and ran to where I knew he'd be, and even then there was a villain there, the one from the past, with the muscle fiber powers.

I'm not a front line fighter, my quirk is telepathy, but I couldn't run away and leave Kouta there either, so I fought and got the crap kicked out of me.

"Shit…" I groaned as he stomped over to me.

 _I guess our family is just cursed to be killed by this man…_

"HRAAA!"

I felt my eyes go wide as someone flew over me and punch the man back.

"Ha…are you okay?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes…" I sighed.

I watched Midoriya fight back, I couldn't believe I had just gotten wrecked, but this kid was holding his own…no he was winning.

 _This kid…is like a knight in shining armor, how can someone his age be so manly?_

Midoriya won that battle but he got banged up and passed out.

"You were amazing." I hummed laying his head in my lap "So brave and strong…you make it hard not to fall for you."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest interactions you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Mandalay goes to visit Midoriya in the hospital.**

 **I hadn't expected so many people to be interested in this pairing but I was more than happy with the mostly positive reception. I'm still trying to think up ideas for this story and how to have the two come to an understanding, I definitely want to do a chapter or two from Midoriya's POV about this whole thing.**

 **Any ideas you guys have and welcome to be heard. I'm always listening for new interesting one shots I just did one a few days ago about Ms. Joke and Mr. Aizawa so if you have more weird or normal relationships you'd like to see explored let me know.  
**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mandalay's POV**

I stood in the hospital hallway, I was a little nervous for some reason. After those villains attacked the training camp that boy, Midoriya, ended up getting quite hurt protecting Kouta and I so I wanted to visit him, but still…my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Haa…Hoo…" I took a deep breath to steady myself before walking in.

The room was quiet, no one else was around. The room was the usual bright white sanitation color, the curtains were closed and the only sounds to be heard were the soft beeps and boops of various monitors.

Midoriya was asleep in bed getting much needed, and well earned, rest. His body was bruised and battered, his arms were both in casts and his chest covered in bandages.

"God…he looks awful." I gasped softly as I walked over to the bed "All this…protecting us, he really is amazing."

I sat by his bed in silence, just kinda observing him. Midoriya was in that "Adorkable" category. He had this appeal about him that just couldn't be explained he wasn't super attractive by any means but he just had this aura about him the drew you to him, he was kind and well mannered, I noticed at the camp that he was always looking out for the rest of his class, making sure they weren't overdoing it and were staying in good spirits despite the hellish training.

It felt unfair, why was such a sweet innocent kid beat up and in pain, lying unconscious in a hospital bed…it was just wrong.

And I was the adult who was supposed to be protecting those students, not only did I let Midoriya down I let all those other kids down too.

But he had protected me so valiantly, without any hesitation, these feelings I had been trying so hard to suppress he was practically dragging them to the surface whether I wanted him too or not.

"Haa…" I sighed before leaning over his bed "Feel better, MWA!'

I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, my heart nearly burst at the thought of someone walking in and seeing me do that, part of me was worried that someone would find our I had these feelings…but part of me wanted someone to walk in, it felt so thrilling to hide like this.

I headed out into the hall and felt my phone buzz, I had an email from UA.

"Huh?" I opened the message.

"Dear Miss Sosaki,

Given the recent indecent at the Training Camp UA is looking into expanding the number of professional heroes on its teaching staff. We would like to offer you the exciting opportunity to work at the school teaching group dynamics training.

If interested please get in touch.

Principal Nezu."

"Me…a teacher?" I wondered "If I took this…I'd get to see Midoriya everyday, wait no that's bad I shouldn't be take a job based on something like that, especially when I shouldn't even be interested in the kid to begin with…still, I could use a break from pro hero work for a bit."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest ideas for future interactions.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy with exams, graduation, other stuff and just let this slip my mind.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Class

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mandalay's POV**

"Well how do I look?" I stepped out of my room.

"…I don't know." Kouta shrugged.

"I don't even know why I asked." I sighed a bit "A kid like you doesn't care about appearance"

Today was going to be my first day teaching and I was hoping everything would go right, and hopefully I wouldn't have any issues with…him.

I was wearing a black sweater like top, a white tight skirt that went to my knees, leggings and heels, I was a little worried I might not be teacher looking enough.

"Well I'm off then." I picked up my bag and took a deep breath "Wish me luck."

"Uh huh." Kouta just watched the TV.

I headed to UA and got a little intro from the principal before I had to start teaching one of my classes, for the more formal part of the day I was teaching math, the latter half I'd be doing Teamwork Studies.

I stood outsde the door of the classroom ready to start my first day.

 _I'll do fine, I'm worried about nothing._

"Good morning!" I walked in with my head held hi, I swallowed my fear and faced the classes "I'm Mandalay, or Miss Sosaki, you can call me either, so this is class-Gah!"

 _This is my first class?!_

"I something wrong?" the tall girl, Yaoyorozu asked.

"N-No I'm fine." I gulped.

I surveyed the class and sure enough it was Class 1-A witch meant…he was here. I that confidence I had just built up flew right out the window.

 _No I'm a good teacher, I can't let something like that distract me._

I began to teach the lesson, it was mostly pre-calculus and simple trigonometry.

"Okay, does anyone want to come try and solve the problem on the board?" I asked.

Thankfully I got a few volunteers, I sent the bot with the tail up to answer. I sat down as he worked out the problem, unfortunately math is boring even when you teach it, so my eyes wandered and of course they'd wander someplace interesting.

I saw Midoriya scribbling down attempts at the problem, his brow was furrowed in thought, it was pretty cute.

"Uhh Miss Sosaki?"

"Ah right!" I snapped back to reality, hearing a few kids snicker.

I quickly went back to teaching and pretending like I hadn't just been caught in dream land.

* * *

 **Later**

I had to do some Teamwork exercises with some second years but after that my day was done, I felt it went well for the first time I had to teach.

"Still I need to not drift off like that." I shivered "If someone had figured out that I was staring it could be bad. I figured I'd have to teach him from time to time I just didn't expect it to be on the first class of the first day."

"Miss Sosaki." Yaoyorozu walked up to me.

"Ah Yes?" I turned around and saw her walk towards me.

"I just wanted to say you did an excellent job today." She smiled "You were very informative."

"Oh you're welcome but I honestly kinda just followed the book." I laughed "Say Yaoyorozu can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"My outfit, it looks okay, right?"

"I'm not necessarily into fashion myself but yes…well." She paused.

"Well what?" I asked.

"I happened to overhear some of my male classmates comment about your wardrobe." She blushed "To be frank as a woman of similar figure your sweater is…a tad tight."

"AH!" I covered my ample chest "I knew this stupid thing was a bad first day outfit, it's just when you're my size it's so hard to find comfortable clothes that don't show them off."

Yaoyorozu just laughed "Trust me I feel you pain, but it's fine, ignore the musing of hormore ridden high school boys."

Yaoyorozu left and I clocked out for the day, heading home.

 _I wonder what Midoriya thought…Stop it bad kitty!_

Still I was looking forward to teaching, it was fun, but exhausting as soon as I got home I passed out on the bed.

* * *

 **In Dreamland.**

I was teaching, different outfit today, a white blouse and black pencil skirt. I can seem to remember the lesson…and the classroom is empty except for him.

"I just don't understand the problem." Midoriya frowned.

"If you can't pass the test tomorrow you'll have to repeat this grade." I said leaning over "I think you have a sever lack of focus…"

I suddenly started to unbutton my top "Perhaps you've been focused on something else Mr Midoriya?"

He blushed and put his hand in his lap like he was trying to push something down.

"Don't worry…I'll give you an extra lesson." I smirked at him "But it's going to be difficult, you're going to have to put in multiple sessions of Long…Hard _ **…work."**_

* * *

 **Reality**

" **AAAAH!"** I sat up in bed, my body shivering and hot "Oh god I did not just have a dream like _That_."

I shook my head "That kid is gonna be the death of me, I just know it."

 _But I did wake up at the best part…no bad!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest situations for more silly fun!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tutor

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mandalay's POV**

"Where's Midoriya…and Bakugou?" I asked taking attendance.

"They got suspended for fighting." Asui explained.

"Oh dear, and right at the start of the semester." I sighed "They really can't afford to miss this."

I figured I'd worry about it later, for now I focused on the students in front of me teaching them some new formulas.

After class I gathered all my things and headed to the students dorms, I was going to give Midoriya and Bakugou some private tutoring to make sure they didn't fall behind…It's not like I was using this as an excuse to see him or anything. I had also taken the chance to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Unfortunately, Bakugou refused to open the door, but Midoriya was much nicer.

"You really don't have to do this." He told me.

"It's fine." I smiled opening up a book "Here's what we did today…"

I explained the early parts of the new lesson and then told Midoriya to do a few examples while I stretched my legs.

"Miss Mandalay I think I got it." He said.

"I told you, you can call me Miss Sosaki." I smiled leaning over his chair to check his problems.

"Hmm…" I let my eyes glide over the page.

"Umm…Miss Mandalay?" I heard Midoriya gulp.

"Huh?" I looked down "AH!"

I had failed to realize that when I bent of to check his work I basically smashed my boobs right into the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped backing up "I-I-."

"It's fine." He blushed bright red "It's not like it's a big deal, I mean it was big but-I mean."

"It…looks good." I blushed myself "Your work is great, umm do the rest of page 105, I'll be back in a day or so to get you up to speed again."

I quickly gathered my things and like a flash of lightning bolted out the door.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! That did not just happen?! Still…that blush he had was so cute, wait stop it!_

I don't think I looked up as I stormed back to my apartment, slammed the door and immediately took a cold shower.

"I can't believe myself." I sighed a bit letting the water run down my back "Getting like this after that happened, and with a student no less…I wonder how Midoriya felt, I'm sure it was embarrassing for him too, I mean it's not like it mattered who it was any teenage boy would get flustered if a woman bopped their head with a pair of big boobs. He did compliment them too…maybe I should be more direct in our next session-UGH!"

"RAAH!" I yelled in frustration "What is wrong with me! Getting like this over a kid, and actually thinking about teasing him no less!"

* * *

 **NO POV**

"HMM!" Midoriya blushed laying face down on the bed.

He was still processing what had just happened, the feeling of softness on his head, the flustered look on her face, the fact that he nearly talked about her teacher's breasts right in front of her.

Of course he thought Mandalay was pretty, any boy would think that, but when she looked so nervous and embarrassed…it felt like his heart nearly burst out of his chest.

"What is…wrong with me?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest some fun ideas of this story, ways Mandalay and Midoriya can interact or maybe grow closer. I could use the suggestions, coming up with ideas for this story is not that easy.  
**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Paper

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Since Mandalay is going to be making her anime debut this coming week it's only fair to get back to this.**

* * *

 **Mandalay's POV**

"Hmm." I closed my folder and started packing up my supplies.

Another day of school was in the book, and another day of trying not to act like a schoolgirl with a crush was finally coming to a close.

"Umm Miss Sosaki." A voice said.

"AH!" I gasped "Midoriya!"

I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, but for once it wasn't from seeing Midoriya, I was just a little spooked since I had zoned out. I wasn't against seeing him right now but it certainly was welcome. Things has been stressful at work the last few days with preparations for some internships speeding up as well as the culture festival being around the corner.

"How can I help you?" I smiled softly.

"I just forgot to give you this assignment I was making up after my internship." He said.

"Oh thank you so much." I took the papers from him, my hand brushing against his, flustering me just enough to make me drop all the papers.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"N-No it's my fault." I hurriedly started to pick them up.

"Let me help you." He said.

"You don't have to, I made the mess." I said as we both reached for the same paper "Ha!"

I pulled back and quickly snatched up each of the piece of paper.

"Well I have grading to do I will see you in class tomorrow." I practically bolted out the door like a cat out of hell.

I got back to the apartment, I was a wreck.

"I can't keep acting like this, someone is bound to see." I said laying on my bed "UGH But I can't keep that kid out of my head, and he was so kind too getting his assignment to me right away and helping me clean up. Why can't he be like ten years older!"

With the next portion of the semester starting I knew I was going to be seeing more and more of Midoriya, I needed to figure this out sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I know this is short but I figure it's something since I've been off for a while on this. It's hard to write this since Mandalay doesn't have much of a character to work with.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Phone Call

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mandalay's POV**

"Oh Midoriya." I smiled as the boy walked up to me in the hall "Need something."

 _I'm gonna do it…focus and not get nervous._

"I was just saying hello." He smiled and kept walking.

"Oh, that's all." I sighed a bit.

"Actually." He turned back suddenly and I couldn't help but nod enthusiastically.

"How has Kouta been?" he asked.

"He's doing well thank you for asking." I smiled "He's settling in without any problems, you should come by and say hello, I'm sure he's like that."

"I'll think about that." He said "I'm a little busy with things for the festival."

"No problem." I said "I'm sure we'll be around at it though, maybe we'll see you there. What is your class planning to do?"

"We haven't decided yet." He sighed "We ended up just kinda arguing about it in class."

"Your class is creative so I'm sure no matter what you guys come up with it will be great." I said checking my watch "Well you should head out so you're not late for your next class."

"Oh right." He quickly got a move on.

"Hmph." I smiled a bit and puffed my chest out "I did it, a whole conversation where I didn't start getting nervous like a crushing schoolgirl. I was pretty impressive."

I went back to my office and started grading some quizzes when me phone began to buzz.

"Hey." I answered the phone when I saw it was Pixie-Bob.

"What's up, we haven't talked in forever!" she cheered.

"Sorry just been busy with the new job." I said "Being a teacher is way harder than I thought."

"Man it's just…" she sighed "Ever since we took a break from hero work things have been so boring."

"Well with me getting this job and Ragdoll…" I paused "It's for the best."

"I guess…" she sounded like she was frowning.

"You know, I've got an idea." I smiled "The Culture Festival is coming up here at UA, so why don't you come by for it, it'll be great to catch up and we can have some fun?"

"Hmm, a good time and a chance to meet cute young boys." She giggled "Yeah I think I'll come!"

"Okay but uhh…please keep your flirting to adults." I sighed.

"What's the big deal." Pixie joked "You know maybe I'll get a teaching job there too so I can see all sorts of young cute boys who want extra lessons with Teach!"

"Stop that." I rolled my eyes.

"I remember that Midoriya kid brining Kouta in after he fell…he was just wearing a towel, he had some body, Purr." She hummed.

"He's not some piece of meat!" I scolded "Midoriya is a nice boy and…"

"Nice boy that looks hot!" Pixie laughed "Is he single?!"

"This conversation is over." I said.

"Really you've gotten so defensive all the sudden." She teased "I wonder if maybe-."

"OVER!" I yelled.

"Fufufu." She snickered "Okay, we'll I'll be in touch about some tickets."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **NO POV**

"This trip might end up being a lot of fun, not just for me." Pixie-Bob smiled "But Shino too, seems like she needs a little Pixie magic."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest ideas for the future.**

 **I know people want longer chapters, but I prefer this story as more short 500-1000 word vignettes.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
